1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to illumination organization, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game light apparatus wherein the same is selectively and slidably mounted to overlie and associated electronic game member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illumination type organizations to direct an associated illumination to a companion structure is known in the prior art to provide such illumination as required. Such a prior art organization may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,127 to Kaminski wherein the illumination member includes elastomeric strap to secure the illumination member to an underlying electronic housing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,340 to Dwosh, et al. sets forth a light organization positionable to overlie a framework, wherein the framework is vertically oriented and the illumination is projected downwardly onto the framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,042 to Zeller sets forth a book light arranged for mounting to a book to permit selective reading of the book as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,064 to Schweitzer sets forth a battery powered lamp member, wherein the lamp member is received within a sleeve and the sleeve is arranged for mounting upon a headband for use by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,500 to McNemar sets forth an illumination member that is arranged for strapping onto a housing to direct illumination onto a viewing screen of the housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game light apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.